The Mark of Athena Except Not Really
by Hannahmarie123
Summary: The third book in the Heroes of Olympus series as I would write it. This is for people like me who just can't wait another year. Lots of Percabeth inside!- sorry, but this story has been discontinued... it wasn't really going anywhere.
1. ten minutes

**Hello, and welcome to **_**The Mark of Athena… except not.**_** I'm glad you decided to click on this story! Basically, this story will be comprised of about 20 or so chapters, the majority of which I have previously planned. I'll probably update about every other day; possibly more often on weekends. **

**This is my first try at an actual plot… usually I stick to fluffy one shots. So please be kind with your review. And yes, I expect lots and lots of reviews. 10 for each chapter would be wonderful. In fact, even if I have a chapter completed and ready to post, I will **_**not**_** upload unless I have at least 10 reviews for the previous chapter. Please and thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I dis-claim this. Lol**

**Anyway, on with the first chapter!**

** Annabeth**

Annabeth liked to think that she was strong. She had always thought that she was tough, that no one could mess with her and not fear serious injury. As she sat, knees pulled to her chest, palms sweaty, and mind racing, she thought that maybe it was time to rethink herself a bit. She was currently huddled in the very convenient corner made by the sides of the boat joining at the front of the _Argo II._ And in about ten minutes, her world would change forever… in either a really, really good way, or a horribly, nasty bad way. She'd like not to think about the bad way at the moment, but that's all her mind seemed able to focus on.

She was a mess. You couldn't tell from just looking at her, a fact that Annabeth was very thankful for, but on the inside… that was a different story. It was just so horribly cliché, but the only way she could describe her emotional turmoil was to picture her heart being cut out of her chest, salt rubbed in the wound, and then left open to the breeze. Her only chance of healing said wound would arrive in approximately eight minutes, but she couldn't think about that now. Alas, as soon as she told herself not to think about it, or _him_ as the case may be, she thought about it.

How she had missed him! It was like Calypso's Island all over again, except seventy trillion times worse. All she wanted in the whole world was to feel his strong arms around her once more, to smell his uniquely sea-ish scent, to gaze into his warm, sea green eyes. She shook her head violently. What had these months alone done to her? She was turning into a sappy romantic disaster, and she would have none of it.

She got up and turned around to peer out over the rail of the boat. The wind whipped her golden curls back from her face, exposing a mixed look of stern contemplation and anticipation, her grey eyes brooding like an impending storm. She rested her elbows on the rail, cupping her face in her hands as she took in her surroundings: the California country side stretched out before her like a blanket of green; the faint shimmering of the sea glistening in the distance. Six minutes.

Six minutes until she finds out. Finds out if he even remembers her name, let alone all the special moments they've shared. And what if he remembers her, but only vaguely? Her name, but nothing else? What if he remembers everything except the final battle? He wouldn't remember their first kiss, or any that came after.

She had to stop thinking that way. Remain positive, that's what she always told herself. Even if she got there and there was some random Aphrodite bimbo hanging off his arm, she would still be his friend, and she would have to remain strong. She couldn't let Camp Half Blood down. Not now.

The last few minutes seemed to slip by almost instantly. She saw the Roman camp slipping into view. What beautiful architecture! She would have to study some of it closely… She heard Jason, Leo, Piper and the others preparing for descent behind her. The moment had come.

**Percy**

The moment had come. Percy could see the hull of the _Argo II_ high above his head begin its descent. He had been watching it grow bigger and bigger on the horizon for about ten minutes now, and all he could think about was Annabeth. Annabeth and her princess curls, her beautiful grey eyes, and her soft curves that fit so perfectly against him. All he wanted was to hold her close, to smell her deliciously lemony shampoo, to make her laugh. He was not ashamed at all of his ooey gooey thoughts. She was his girlfriend, he loved her, he had not seen her in eight months, and that was that.

He really hoped that she didn't think he had moved on. It would suck if he ran to hug her and she was all awkward. But Annabeth wasn't an awkward person. She would either accept him or she wouldn't. He couldn't bring himself to imagine a world without Annabeth. He had come as close to that as he ever wanted to get.

The _Argo II_ landed with a dull thud twenty feet in front of him. Percy could hardly breathe. He couldn't make out any trace of human activity as the creaking ramp seemingly lowered itself to the ground. A tall blonde boy, probably around Percy's age, made his way down the ramp, followed by several people he didn't know. He deduced this boy to be Jason, whom he had heard much about. For the first time in a while he recognized that there were people around him. Time seemed to stand still. Both Frank and Hazel stiffened beside him as Leo Valdez made his way towards them. He stood by Jason at the bottom of the ramp as more of the Greek campers appeared.

Finally, he spotted a mass of blonde curls bobbing towards the ramp over the railing of the boat. He pushed his way to the front of the group, shouting her name. The head stopped, and then began moving very fast. He assumed she was pushing people out of the way just as he was. He reached the front of the group just as she came into full view at the beginning of the ramp. She was so gorgeous. Time sped back up as he ran to meet her.

**End of chapter one!**

**Don't you just love cliff hangers?**

**Ten reviews for the next chapter!**

** I**

** I**

** I**

** \/**


	2. Reunion

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**I've deduced that yes, the "must have ten reviews" thing is a bit childish, so I'll just update when I can :D **

**Oh, and the disclaimer in the first chapter can stand for all following chapters; I'm not gonna write a new one every time.**

**On with the story!**

**Annabeth**

She can hear him shouting her name. Desperately, even. All that runs through her mind in those few moments when she's sprinting to the ramp is _He remembers, He remembers, He remembers. _The all consuming joy that wells up inside her stomach is so intense that the silly grin that has plastered itself on her face is beginning to hurt her cheeks, and she hasn't even spoken to him yet. She pushes past everyone, even knocking a few of the younger campers to the ground in her haste. Her apologies die on her lips as she hears him shout her name again. She replies with intensity she did not know she had.

Finally, she reaches the bottom of the ramp, looks up, and sees his face, smiling at her from above. And that's not just some fancy wording; he has grown about five, very noticeable inches since she last saw him. She's not complaining as she runs straight into his arms. They snake around her waist and hoist her into the air, spinning her around and around. He's laughing as he buries his face in her hair. She practically suffocates herself as she plants her face in the crook of his neck. It feels so, so right. Then he's kissing her, and as his lips move in perfect synch with her own, she knows that he didn't forget her.

They both succumb to the ever annoying need for oxygen. Pulling apart, she touches her for head to his. Percy's delightfully sea green eyes that she remembers so well look down into her own grey orbs.

"I love you," he whispers against her lips. His arms tighten around her waist.

"Gods, Percy. I love you, too. _So much._" She kisses him again because, well, when you're reunited with your long lost boyfriend that you haven't seen in eight months, who possibly didn't even remember your name, and then he tells you he loves you… there's bound to be some physical need in there somewhere.

She pulls away laughing. They have time for catching up later. Mostly she pulls away because Clarisse is telling them to get a room, and the whole of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood is laughing at them. Grover is whooping. He comes to give Percy a satyr hug.

The reunion is everything she could have hoped for. She is surprised to find that Percy now remembers everything, thanks to some gorgon blood (eww)

As everyone gets acquainted, Annabeth notices some surprising things. Jason seems to be having a very awkward conversation with a girl who looks to be the leader of the Roman camp, besides Percy of course; she knew he would work his way to the top somehow. He holds her hand as they continue to walk around and get familiar with new faces. Apparently Piper will have some competition. She'll have to give her a few tips, having dealt with a similar situation before. Leo is talking animatedly with an Asian boy and a small girl with long, dark curly hair. The small girl has very wide eyes as she stares openly at Leo. She'll have to ask Percy about that.

Percy's tugging on her hand, saying something about wanting to introduce her to his cohort leader, Dakota, when she sees him. Sallow and thin, he looks kind of like a rat, and fairly stupid as well. All the same, he has striking air of animosity that follows him as he strides purposely forward. She learns that his name is Octavian; Percy has whispered the name in her ear.

Octavian turns to face her and everyone falls silent.

Percy squeezes her hand.

"Attention, everyone!" the words come out as cold as ice, and Annabeth knows that what comes out next will not be good.

"We have a traitor in our midst," Octavian sneers at her.

**End of chapter two! Please review!**

**Omg that rhymed ;)**


	3. The Mark

**Wow! I never in a million years thought that this story would be so popular! Apparently I'm doing an ok job lol.**

**Anyways… a few of you seemed to be concerned with my portrayal of Octavian. I replied to your comment, but I want everyone to know my reasoning as well: I understand that he's not stupid. That's just Annabeth's first impression of him, based on his physical appearance alone. In SoN, I felt that Percy kind of had the same reaction. So don't worry, his abounding cleverness will be revealed soon enough. You might wish he had kept in hidden in the long run. Wink wink.**

**So, enough of the horrendously long author's note: on with the story!**

**Percy**

Percy just wanted to show her around. That's all he really wanted to do. Well… he wanted to do some other stuff to her too, but that could wait for later. Why did Octavian have to ruin everything? Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand for reassurance as Octavian approached her menacingly. He had a nasty feeling that this was not going to end well.

"We have a traitor in our midst."

Yeah. This was not going to end well.

"What do you mean, Octavian? Everyone here is clean." Percy said, trying to put as much authority as he could into his voice.

"You should know what I mean better than anyone, Jackson. In fact, would you care to explain why you brought her here?" Octavian said, gesturing to Annabeth.

Percy looked around and realized that everyone was staring at him and Annabeth, waiting for an answer.

"Are you suggesting that my girlfriend is working with Gaea?"

"Not necessarily. But have you looked at her lately? She can't stay here. It's not safe for the camp."

Percy was starting to lose his cool. Who does Octavian think he is, striding in here and trying to kick his girlfriend out of camp? He stepped forward, but Annabeth pulled him back.

"Do I get any say in this?" she asked, folding her arms and scowling.

Reyna stepped forward. "Ok everyone, I know this is very interesting, but I need everyone to get back to their duties so we can settle whatever it is Octavian in going on about."

Nobody moved.

"NOW." Apparently, this was the signal to scramble, because everyone from Camp Jupiter ran in different directions. Everyone from Camp Half Blood remained except Jason, who had gone to catch up with his old friends. They were standing in an awkward looking bunch near the end of the ramp, not sure if they had been dismissed as well. Percy was glad they were staying, he might need back up.

Octavian scowled. Percy figured that he probably wanted everyone to hear what he had to say. It couldn't be anything good, that's for sure.

Reyna continued. "Octavian, why are you saying that Annabeth is a traitor? Please explain yourself." She glanced at Annabeth, silently asking if she had gotten her name right. Percy sniggered, receiving glares from both sides. This was probably not the best time to laugh.

Octavian looked at Reyna as if she had missed the most obvious thing in the world. "Can't you see it? They're right there on her face!"

"Ok, listen." Annabeth had apparently had enough, and was taking charge of the situation. "Spit it out Octopus boy, or I'll make you."

"Of course, Princess." He sneered at her. "You my dear, have the Mark of Athena."

Gasps arose from everyone present. Except for Percy. He had no idea what Octavian was talking about.

"What's the Mark of Athena?" he asked. Annabeth had been rendered speechless. So had Reyna.

"Look into her eyes, Percy. Aren't they beautiful? A dark, stormy grey?"

"I've always loved your eyes," he said to Annabeth, trying to cheer her up at bit. She was starting to look pretty downcast and defeated an emotion he had never seen on her face. He didn't ever want to see it again.

"Just explain what the Mark is, Octavian. But I don't think Annabeth could have it… nothing bad has happened so far," Reyna said assuringly.

Octavian sneered again. Percy was getting really annoyed with the sneering. He wanted to grab hold of Octavian's mouth and rip it right off.

"The Mark of Athena is thousands and thousands of years old. No one knows where it originated or why it came to be, and it hasn't been seen in hundreds of years. All the same, when it is spotted, the person contaminated must be estranged from society immediately. The consequences of not following through with this can be deadly." Octavian smiled. "Only special children of Athena are given the Mark, which can be identified by the alarmingly striking color of her eyes. These children, the ones with the Mark, are extra powerful. Their wisdom and skills at battle planning cannot be matched. This can be very dangerous. You see, for every gift, there is a curse. Miss Annabeth here has that curse. The Mark of Athena brings terrible luck." He turned to Annabeth. "Any of your master plans go horribly wrong lately? Bad things happen when you're around? Mount St. Helens? Yeah, that was _your_ fault, not Percy's. He could have controlled his power just fine, but because _you_ were there, he lost it." He grinned in triumph at Annabeth's appalled look.

Percy couldn't hold in his anger any longer. There was no way Octavian was getting away with such a crazy suggestion.

"How do you know about Mount St. Helens, Octavian? It was my fault, not Annabeth's. All of her plans work perfectly, bad luck doesn't follow her around, and she doesn't have the Mark. If you ever accuse her of anything ever again, I'll rip your skinny arms off!" Percy was breathing hard by the end of his rant, and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

"Don't I have any say in this?" Annabeth asked with annoyance. She directed her glare towards Octavian. "Listen, the Mark died out hundreds of years ago; nobody's been cursed since the Revolutionary war. If they had been, we would know. The kind of bad luck they bring is way more severe than any little volcano."

Octavian smiled. "We'll see then, wont we? In any case, if I have anything to do with it, you _won't_ be one of the seven."

**Woohoo! Chapter three is finished! I was kind of worried… this one was really difficult to write, what with trying to get each character to sound like themselves and all. *wipes brow***

**Glad that's over. Please review!**


End file.
